


Father's Day

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Jack and Ianto celebrate their first Father's Day with their little girl.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Father's Day

Jack smiled to himself as he listened to the giggles and yells of his young daughter and his husband as they played football in the backyard. He was incredibly tempted to turn around and watch out the window as Ianto taught their daughter his favorite sport. But then breakfast would burn, and just possibly the house would burn down. It wasn't like cooking was Jack's specialty in the first place, as Ianto usually did the cooking for the family. But this was Father's Day, their first Father's Day as a family, so Jack wanted to make it extra special and cooking seemed like a good start.

The back door clicked open and tiny footsteps thundered into the house. "Daddy! Daddy!" His little girl, Emilia screeched. She was wearing a black and green football uniform, her brown curls flying behind her, the white ribbon that Jack had delicately tied in her hair earlier that morning was nowhere to be found. She hugged Jack's knees and smiled up at him. "Daddy, Papa showed me a new move! Wanna see?"

"Daddy's a little busy now, sweetie." Ianto cooed as he pried Emilia off Jack's leg. "Can you go upstairs and start getting ready for breakfast? I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

Emilia hugged each of her fathers' knees and trotted off to her bedroom.

Ianto grabbed a spatula and began to turn over the blood pudding, but Jack smacked his hand away. "Uh-huh. I'm cooking today, _remember_?"

Ianto smirked, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, sir. Habit."

The Immortal rolled his eyes. "Help Emilia. If she dresses herself she'll be wearing her underwear on her head." Jack leaned over and kissed his husband briefly. "I won't burn down the house in the next ten minutes, I swear." He made the sign of the cross over his heart then held up two fingers in the Boy Scout salute. 

The Welshman chuckled and turned on his heel to leave. When he was half way up the stairs he called down, "You're burning the kippers!"

Jack cried out as he realized that his husband was right and turned down the burner, hoping the kippers weren't ruined. He glared as Ianto's cackle echoed from the stairs. 

Jack let his mind wander again as he turned off the stove and placed the food on china plates. Three years ago he and Ianto had married in a private ceremony. Married life hadn't been much different than non-married life, except that they were more open with each other. Everything was more optimistic. Jack couldn't help but notice that he'd had a little skip in his step ever since he uttered "I do."

And last year, after long and careful consideration, they decided to work for Torchwood on a part-time basis. Jack gave up his position as leader, passing the torch to Gwen, who had accepted the job eagerly. The reason was that they wanted to adopt. 

"Daddy!" A tiny voice yelled, feet zipping into the kitchen. "I look pretty?" Emilia smiled brightly, baring all her teeth. The white ribbon was back in its place, and she was wearing a white Sunday dress tied with a blue slash and puffed around the bottom. Ianto had made sure she was wearing her white tights and blue Mary Jane shoes. 

Jack bent down and hugged her tightly. "You look beautiful. The most gorgeous thing this universe has ever seen."

"Ah, I have competition, then?" a thick Welsh accent asked, oozing with sarcasm.

The Captain looked up to see his husband, impeccable dressed as ever. 

Before Jack could answer, Emilia stretched her arms, and hugged both of her daddies. "Happy Father's Day!" She beamed and giggled. "I made you present!" 

The five-year-old dashed to one of the cupboards that was nearest to the floor, opened it, and pulled out a folded piece of loose leaf paper. Jack and Ianto opened it together. The picture had a huge rainbow going from end to end and, a bright orange sun in the left corner. In the middle were three square shaped people, a large blue one, a small green one, and one red one. There was a football near the red robot and a doll house near the blue robot. The couple didn't need Emilia to interrupt the drawing. They could tell which robot was who: the blue was Jack, the green was Emilia, and the red was Ianto. Emilia had strategically placed a football by Ianto because he liked to play football with her, and she had placed the doll house by Jack because Jack always spared time to play with her, especially with her dolls. 

Jack and Ianto hugged and kissed Emilia. "Happy Father's Day." They told her, and they truly meant it.


End file.
